Book 2: Battle of Avalon
by Tap-Chan
Summary: Continuation of Book 1: Wild Magic. In the land called Avalon...5 Elementals and their lovers fight to save Avalon.
1. Doom of Avalon

Title:Book 2: Battle of Avalon  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG13 (for graphic discriptions)  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
*denotes thought  
25/12/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Book 2, Battle of Avalon is the continuation of Avalon  
and Wild Magic. I know in the last chapter of Wild Magic  
I said this will have 5 chapters. Anyway, it'll probably  
be 5 or 6. I'm undecided now. :p  
  
  
Recapturing from Book 1: Wild Magic, Chapter 10.  
  
"I am the bringer of darkness, I am the beginning of the end...I am   
Nepherenia."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The portal...it has formed." she laughed.  
  
"Shall we go, Mistress?" asked Kayala eagerly.  
"Yes...yes. I thank you again, for setting me free!!!" cackled Nepherenia  
as she stepped through the portal.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Damn you, we'll stop you!!" shouted Endymion shaking his bloody hand.  
  
Nepherenia's taunting voice floated into the cavern. "This is just the  
beginning..."  
  
The portal closed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Everything's lost. We lost. And it's all our fault. We tried so hard to  
resist her enchantment but we-" sobbed Serenity.  
"It's that witch's fault. Not yours. Rest now." commanded Endymion.  
"But Avalon...what will happen??"  
"I don't know."  
  
"We'll all figure it out somehow, my Prince." said Malachite who was   
cradling a tearful Mina.  
"Right. We're with you, Endy." smiled Jadeite as he hugged Raye who's  
arms were locked about him tightly.  
"Mal's right. We'll beat them yet." grinned Nephlite as he rocked Lita,  
who had a wobbly smile.  
"All of us together." added Zoiscite who held on to Amy.  
  
Endymion smiled. "All of us together."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~ Chapter 1: Doom of Avalon ~  
  
  
Avalon's weathered old face drew into a worried expression as he waved  
a dismissing hand over the magical pool.  
"Father?" came a soft voice.  
"My time here is almost up." sighed Avalon wearily.  
"It can't be!!" exclaimed one of his daughters.  
"The two of you should know this is the way it has to be. You know the  
dark times that have been destined for Avalon lie ahead. It is destiny.  
It is inevitable." smiled Avalon as he touched the twin's cheeks.  
"But Father,"  
"That is enough. Destiny, Fate...I want you to remain observers in this  
time of peril. You are forbidden to help. Watch over my chosen. He will  
restore order to the magic of Avalon. Already I can feel the magic spiking  
and spinning out of control."  
"Yes, Father." obeyed Destiny and Fate as a tear slipped from their eyes.  
"Good. Go now, my daughters."  
  
Avalon watched proudly and a little sad as his daughters Destiny and   
Fate disappeared.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere near the Crystal City and the Forest of Aeden, a swirl of magic  
was forming. Animals in the trees nearby ran and scurried for cover.   
Something terrible was happening....  
Suddenly, the magical energies converged and formed a portal...  
  
Nepherenia stepped out of the portal her long gown dragging on the ground.  
Morgana and Kayala stepped out behind her.  
  
"I am free!!!! I am finally free!!!!!" laughed Nepherenia as she threw her  
hands up into the air.  
The sky seemed to darken and the ground seemed to tremble. The beginning  
of the end was approaching.  
"Yes, Mistress!! You shall rule Avalon, and then you shall rule the  
wild magic." smiled Kayala.  
"Has everything been prepared, Morgana??" asked Nepherenia.  
"Of course, my Queen. Everything has been prepared and is only waiting  
for you." nodded Morgana.  
"Good. By sunset, Avalon will be mine and it's keeper dead." laughed   
Nepherenia.  
"Shall we start with the Forest of Aeden, my Queen?" asked Morgana as she  
gestured towards the forest.  
"Of course. I shall rid this eyesore that has protected the Elementals  
for countless generations."   
"What about the Grandfather Tree??" asked Kayala.  
"The tree will be powerless once these other trees die. Unfortunately, a  
tree as old as the Grandfather Tree cannot be destroyed." frowned   
Nepherenia angrily.  
"My Queen..." reminded Morgana.  
"Of course." nodded Nepherenia.  
  
Morgana's black harp materialized. Strumming a few quick notes, at  
transparent crystal appeared in front of them.  
Nepherenia smiled. Morgana had done well in planting the crystals all over   
the magic points of Avalon.  
"Kayala, I want you to subdue the Princess of the Sea and the Princess of  
the Skies." ordered Nepherenia.  
"Of course, my Queen. Your wish is my command." bowed Kayala as she   
disappeared in red light.  
  
Nepherenia turned her attention back to the crystal and smiled cruelly.  
Sending her black magic towards the crystal, it turned a purplish black   
colour.  
Suddenly, sparkles of magic appeared and were absorbed into the crystal.  
The magic flowing into Nepherenia.  
The forest trees and plants wilted. Animals and magical creatures trying  
to escape the onslaught of the wave that swept through the forest absorbing  
magic.  
"I feel powerful!! More magic!!! I will rule the magic of Avalon and   
even the Elements with their vaunted Elementals will not be able to stop  
me!!!" shouted Nepherenia with an evil laugh.  
Animals, fairies, elves and other magical creatures in the Forest of   
Aeden froze and were encased in black crystal.  
"The Forest of Aeden is no more!!!!" laughed Nepherenia as the black focus  
crystal disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Terrance and Queen Gaia stared at the magical orb in horror as they  
watched the magical Forest of Aeden wilted and trees crumbled to dust   
except for the Grandfather Tree that was powerless now. It's bark and   
branches sagged and looked like withered old skin with wrinkles.  
"This is a disaster!!" exclaimed King Terrance.  
"Send the Guardians!!" exclaimed Queen Gaia.  
  
Nepherenia watched as Guardians from the Crystal City stopped before her.  
  
"Magic Guardians?? How quaint." smiled Nepherenia evilly.   
  
"Born of my dark magic,   
Rise my minions,  
Your Dark mistress summons!"  
  
Shadows and other creatures appeared from the ground. Some hideous. Some  
seductive. Some a twisted hybrid of both.  
Nepherenia sneered at the Guardians.  
  
The Guardians steadied their mounts nervously, their animals panicky and  
skittish.  
"We must protect the Crystal City!!" exclaimed the Head of the Guardians.  
"For Avalon!"  
"For AVALON!!" chorused the rest.  
  
Nepherenia merely laughed.  
  
"Brave words, but unfortunately useless. Your pitiful effort will be   
futile. You can't defeat my dark creatures.  
Turning to her creatures, Nepherenia only uttered two words....  
"Kill them."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment Endymion, Serenity and Lita stepped onto Avalon, they doubled   
over in pain.  
"Serenity!! Endymion!! Lita!" exclaimed Raye.  
"My Prince!"  
"Lita!!"  
  
Serenity curled up into a foetal position. Endymion shivered harshly.  
Lita was holding herself and crying.  
"Lita...what's wrong??" asked Amy bending down to the girl.  
"It's my element.." sobbed Lita.  
"It's c-crying." groaned Serenity.  
"It's i-in p-pain." shuddered Endymion.  
  
"You're back!!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
"Alex!!" called Mina looking up to see the blonde hovering in the air  
above them. "What's happening??!"  
"Dark Creatures!!! All my people have been nearly wiped out. And Michelle,  
the merpeople, they're battling Dark Seadras."  
"Seadras?? But they're extinct!!" exclaimed Amy suddenly looking up from  
her position by Lita.  
"And the City??" asked Malachite.  
"Under attack." whispered Alex.  
"The Guardians?" questioned Jadeite.  
"Wiped out." choked Alex. "Even the Forest of Aeden has been destroyed."  
"No..." sobbed Lita.  
  
"Nepherenia's behind all this." hissed Raye.  
"A-Alex...can you get us t-to the City?" choked Serenity as she got up  
precariously.  
Raye rushed to Serenity's side and helped her.  
"I can get you as far as Silver Vale. I can't go any closer. Even the  
winds around the areas she's conquered are deadly." sighed Alex.  
"Th-Thank you, my f-friend."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex landed the elementals riding on her winds gently to the ground.  
  
"This is as far as I can take you now. You'll have to make it to the City  
to yourself." said Alex a bit guiltyly.  
"It's alright Alex." muttered Lita, her frame shaking slightly in grief   
and anger.  
  
"I must go. My kingdom in the skies have been under constant attack.  
Sky monsters of myth appearing on the Floating Island and attacking   
everything. I have reports, a lady in blood red is causing these disasters   
in the sky and sea."  
"Kayala." said Zoiscite.  
"It has to be." nodded Nephlite.  
"Who?"  
"Nepherenia's minion." answered Endymion.  
  
After Alex had left, Raye shook her head and closed her eyes sadly and   
stared to the skies.  
  
After a moments walk...Raye groaned and gave a choked sob.  
  
"Everything's happening." she groaned.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mina confused.  
"My vision." whispered Raye with a shiver. "You...everybody was dead.  
All of us. The sky was blood red and the Palace was crawling with thorn  
creepers. There were bodies all over the place."  
"That won't come to pass, Raye. It WON'T!" bit out Jadeite vehemently as  
he moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders   
comfortingly.  
"The wind's picking up. We must be on conquered land." said Amy looking  
around her surroundings. Nothing familiar at all. The land seemed barren  
of life. Stumps and dead trees. No grass and the ground seemed dry and   
dusty. Even the sky seemed dark.  
  
"By the Ancients.." whispered Serenity.  
"The Forest of Aeden..." gasped Nephlite.  
  
The group moved closer to the stumps and dead withered trees.  
  
"How did this happen!??" exclaimed Malachite.  
Mina wept as she touched a dead tree. "It's so cruel...". A tear fell to  
the ground.  
"By the Elements, look!" exclaimed Lita pointing in a direction. Her free  
hand covering her mouth in shock.  
The rest turned to stare in Lita's direction. What they saw made Amy burst  
into tears.  
  
The magical creatures of the Forest trapped in black crystal like  
insects in amber.  
  
Serenity stepped tentatively towards the encased beings.  
  
"She's a monster. What happened to them??" choked Serenity as she lifted  
a hand to touch the crystal.  
Another larger, stronger hand caught her wrist.  
  
Serenity looked up to see Endymion glaring down at her.  
  
"Don't touch it. You don't know what Dark Magic, this is. You could become  
trapped too." exclaimed Endymion.  
A tear fell from Serenity's eye.  
"Why's all this happening Endy?? These were our friends. This was our  
home for years." sobbed Serenity as she turned into Endymion's embrace.  
"We'll beat this somehow, Serenity. Avalon WILL have a future."  
  
"We better move. It doesn't look safe to remain too long in one area."  
suggested Zoiscite who was holding Amy.  
"I agree. I'm getting bad vibes." added Raye who hugged herself to stop  
the chill that was running up and down her spine.  
"Is it me, or are the clouds getting darker?" asked Jadeite.  
  
"Let's go." ordered Endymion implacably.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nepherenia laughed as villagers ran, trying to escape from the onslaught   
of Dark Creatures that were slaying anything that came into their paths.  
Cattle, horses, dogs, men, women, children...nothing was spared. Homes  
were destroyed and burned.   
Nepherenia turned her attention to the flowing waterfall....a clear   
crystal hovered in front of it. The waterfall's source ran from the icy   
mountains. Another source of magic...  
"Come to me." whispered Nepherenia.  
  
Instantly, water turned into energy that swirled and was sucked into the  
crystal acting as a focus for Nepherenia, it's clarity turning into a deep  
black-purple. The dark energy hit her, it was a wonderful feeling. She was   
strong!! She was the bane of Avalon!  
  
As the waterfall dried and the river turned a deep murky blackish-purple,  
Nepherenia shouted her triumph and joy towards the heavens, as if defying   
anything. She would be the Queen of the Wild Magic and there was nothing   
the pretenders on the throne of Avalon could do to stop it. She was the   
ultimate creature born of the wild magic...  
  
Her eyes glowed red as she turned to a squealing infant in the grass,  
crying for her mother. She merely laughed as she lifted both hands,   
controling the dark tainted water to rise and swallow the child whose cries  
were lost in the pounding of the water.  
  
A heavy lifeless thud fell to the earth. It was the infant, whose eyes   
were rolled back and her skin pale and bloodless. The tainted water dripped   
from her tiny mouth whose lips were blue from the lack of oxygen, her tiny   
body wet and dripping.   
  
Nepherenia laughed. Her power was absolute. A thick fog rolled in   
blanketing the gruesome and horrifying carnage that had been left behind  
in the wake of her passing and her dark minions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy screamed. She felt like she was dying. Falling to the ground, she  
screamed endlessly, trying to claw at herself, but Zoiscite held her wrists  
pinned to the ground in a tight grip. She felt like her insides were on  
fire and exploding from her body.  
Serenity was writhing on the ground and Endymion was holding onto his head  
as if it was on the verge of exploding.  
"By Avalon!! What is happening!!?? What's happening to Amy??" asked   
Zoiscite frantically as he tried to stop Amy from clawing at herself.  
"Amy is feeling her element's pain." answered Raye fearfully.  
"But Lita didn't act this way!" exclaimed Zoiscite.  
"It is different for each Elemental." explained Mina.  
"What can we do??" asked Malachite stiffening, the thought of Mina acting  
this way, hurting.  
"There is nothing we CAN do...we can only hold her down and hope it will  
pass soon." said Raye.  
Zoiscite turned pained and fearful eyes towards Amy who was still   
screaming, her face contorted in pain.  
  
"Amy, it's me...Zoiscite. Please, tell me you can hear me." whispered  
Zoiscite.  
Amy kept on screaming, her body bucking trying to loosen Zoiscite's hold  
on her.  
"AMY!! Please! Open your eyes! Look at me." commanded Zoiscite.  
  
Amy opened pained and tearful eyes at Zoiscite, her throat hoarse from  
screaming. Tears fell from her eyes.  
Zoiscite flinched at the pain in her eyes. He could drown in those pools  
of blue filled with anguish and sorrow.  
Amy closed her eyes and turned her head away.  
Zoiscite released her. Amy curled into a ball.  
  
"The worse is over." whispered Raye quietly towards Zoiscite.  
  
Zoiscite turned his own pained filled eyes towards the Mistress of Fire.  
The Seer of the group.  
"Will the worse ever be over?? For any of us?" asked Zoiscite as he   
gathered Amy comfortingly into his arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After resting, the group continued on, trying to regain lost time and  
lost ground. They knew, the more time they spent idle, the closer Nepherenia  
got to the Crystal City. And the closer she got to the City, the more they  
lost of Avalon.  
  
A rotting stench filled their noses coupled with the intense smell of   
evil.  
Endymion stopped in horror as he reached the ridge overlooking the source  
of the smell. It was the entire army of Guardians. Slaughtered. Blackened  
bodies were ground into the earth as well as the decaying corpses of some.  
Black ash was left where dark creatures had died, carrying the tainted  
smell that clung to them like a stain on their souls.  
  
Serenity turned away from the scene and proceeded to empty her stomach,  
the same with Mina and Amy. Lita and Raye clenched their fists and shut  
their eyes, trying to shut out the ghastly image.  
  
Endymion shut his eyes as a wave of anger and revulsion rose in his being.  
Nepherenia was a monster. This was sick and without compassion. Some of   
these men had been good men. Most of them had families, people who loved   
them. And she'd just killed them. Just like that, they were gone.  
With a wave of his hand, Endymion called to the earth, the element  
responding to his call, as dirt and soil rose up to swallow the corpses  
that were decaying rapidly.  
  
Serenity swallowed convulsively. The rape of the elements and the abuse  
to the land, her home...her lifeblood, it was horrendous and violating.  
She felt sick to her stomach again, and suddenly...there was only white  
light. Pure, burning, soothing, bright white light that enveloped her in a  
cocoon of serenity and lulled her to sleep.  
  
Raye felt a sudden burning warmth. She turned to Serenity and Endymion.  
Their faces were serene, devoid of any emotion and their eyes seemed to   
glaze over. Raye suddenly felt safe and calm. A feeling she had not felt  
since the whole quest and battle had started.  
  
Amy noticed the feeling as well as everybody else in the group, she could  
tell. They felt calm, awed and peaceful. They didn't feel the pain of loss.  
It was soothing. The warm glow seemed to penetrate to her very soul. Soothed  
her. Washed away her anguish of the attack at her element. The aura was  
coming from Serenity and Endymion.  
"Serenity?"  
"My Prince...?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle, Princess of the Ocean was leading her people towards one of the  
most sacred waters of mer-magic. All her people were tired. With the sudden  
return of Nepherenia, she had brought the Dark Creatures back with her.  
Her minion, Kayala, the woman in red had brought doom upon the   
City of Aquaria and the Sapphire Palace.  
The attack of the sea dragons known as Seadra's in ancient times had been  
the enemy of her people. They attacked ferociously and destroyed homes,  
until one day, they went extinct. These giant beasts of the sea, a mere  
memory and legend. No legend or memory now...but alive and deadly.  
  
A red fog appeared in front of her path of swimming. She frowned.  
  
"Running away, Princess? Not so easy. If you do not serve Nepherenia, you  
die." laughed Kayala.  
"Your music magic holds no sway over me or any of the warm blooded   
creatures in the ocean." snapped Michelle. "Water does not enhance your  
magic." snapped Michelle.  
"True, but I hold sway over the Seadras."  
  
Michelle glared at Kayala and lifted her Aqua Mirror.  
  
"See your true self you witch. Know yourself for the hag that you are!"  
taunted Michelle.  
"Aqua Mirror of the sea,  
Your mistress calls,  
Summon undertows to my plea,  
Vanquish the evil,  
To set us free!!" chanted Michelle.  
  
Undertows and rushing water currents pulled at Kayala trying to drag her  
assunder. Kayala tried to shriek and claw at the water. With anger, she  
glared at Michelle. "This is not over, you fish...I will laugh when the  
Seadras eat your lifeless body and break your precious mystical mirror."  
spat Kayala as she disappeared.  
"We shall see, hag. Avalon will fight and we shall prevail. Avalon will  
never submit to her dominion. And neither shall we." vowed Michelle as she  
clutched the mirror tightly to herself.  
"Right!! We will never submit!!" shouted her people behind her.  
  
Michelle smiled. "Alright... let's head on. We cannot stop yet less the  
Seadras attack. I know you are tired, but for your lives." said Michelle to  
her people.  
There were nods and murmurs of agreements as mothers ushered their tired  
mer-children along.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nepherenia stopped in front of a mountain. The mountain was lined with   
caves. It seemed, this was the original dwelling of the fire elementals.  
Dragons lived here peacefully only coming out once in awhile to terrorize  
villages.  
Her blood red lips curled into a smile. Having such magnificent beasts on  
her side was sure to aid her in the coming invasion of the Crystal City   
that was now, only a few miles away over the last hill.  
Black magic and evil reeked all around her.  
  
A dragon lopped out of it's lair. Smelling the terrible scent of evil, it  
gave a shriek of anger and disgust.  
Nepherenia glared at the dragon. Flicking one long finger at the dragon,  
it found itself shackled in black bands of magic. It gave an angry cry and  
sent a telepathic message for help.  
More dragons appeared from caves above, breathing fire and smoke. Black  
minions tried to capture the nearest dragon, but the creature snarled and  
beat it's gigantic wings, pushing Nepherenia's evil minions backwards a few  
paces. The dragon gave a snort of fire, destroying a few dark minions.  
  
"Mistress, are you sure it is wise to try and tame these beasts to our  
black magic??" asked Morgana uncertainly.  
"Of course. These creatures shall herald the beginning of a new dawn on  
Avalon as by sunset, the pretending monarchy on the so-called throne of  
Avalon shall fall." laughed Nepherenia.  
"But why attack the monarchy?? They will hardly be able to do anything   
once we conquer the old man, Avalon." asked Morgana.  
"My foolish minion, you have eyes but do not see. The Prince of Avalon,  
heir to the pretender throne is the heir to Avalon. His magic and control  
of Avalon's magic is a threat. Once joined with his destined, the Elemental  
Vessel, he is a threat. But fortunately, they are still green younglings.  
But they still represent a threat as Prince Endymion's rule will be for all  
time." explained Nepherenia patiently as if she were explaining something to  
a witless child.  
"I see, Mistress." nodded Morgana, her black harp materializing. A strum  
of notes, another crystal appeared.  
Energy gathered from the caves. The dragons roared and shrieked. Growled  
and screamed. Something was not right and the lady who reeked of evil was  
the cause. A dragon breathed fire towards Nepherenia who froze it with a   
wave of her hand.  
The energy entered the crystal and started to gather instead of being  
absorbed by Nepherenia. The magical energy turned black and began expanding.  
  
Raye winced and stumbled. Her head was throbbing. Something was wrong...  
A primitive cry for help entered her mind.  
*HELP....EVIL....PAIN....*  
Raye squeezed her eyes shut. The warm feeling was trying to take her  
anxieties away but Raye held on to it, trying to understand what was   
happening and what or who was calling. The voice was so confused, so sad,  
so painful, primitive...  
  
"The dragons...by the Flames!! No!"  
  
The crystal looked like a black angry thundercloud, expanding it's core  
black and venomous.  
"You are my creatures, you are of the night. You shall obey.." whispered   
Nepherenia.  
  
The crystal shattered.  
  
Raye screamed.  
  
The dragons screamed.  
  
Nepherenia laughed.  
  
And black magical energy surged forward towards the dragons, enveloping  
them. The dragons struggled and tried to take to the air to get away from  
the suffocatingly thick fog of black magic, but it seemed the magic had  
numbed their senses and wing muscles.  
Evil was suffocating them.  
  
As the fog passed, the dragons stood calmly before Nepherenia. Their eyes,  
shining a black colour. Their eyes had turned black. All the dragons had the  
same black eyes instead of the various colours by different dragons.  
  
Nepherenia smiled as she sashayed to one nearby dragon and ran a cold   
white hand up and down the dragon's snout.  
"My pets.."  
  
A wail was echoed in the recesses of each dragon's mind. But they could  
not respond to the cry.  
  
Raye wailed in anguish. Her eyes wild as tears fell from them. Her eyes  
wide as she stared at the ground, clutching her chest. Her chest raise and  
fell erractically as if her lungs were labouring for air.  
"Raye, what's wrong???" asked Jadeite as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Jadeite stared at his love, who was pale and cold. He smoothed her long  
raven locks back from her forehead.  
Something had happened. He turned to look at Endymion and Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Oh my gosh, I finished the first chapter!! And of course, thanks to the  
person who emailed me and asked about it. At least I know somebody's waiting  
to read it so I finished it. :) Thanks again, you know who you are.   
  
Next: ~ Chapter 2: Vessel of Avalon - Serenity ~  
  
26/01/02 


	2. Vessel of Avalon - Serenity

Title:Book 2: Battle of Avalon  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
~ speaking with an element  
23/3/02  
  
Yes, unfortunately with the closing down of The Portal(which is very sad),  
I haven't found a place to post all these stories yet.   
(ASMR is so confusing). But I have a FF.net account, so most of my stories  
will be posted there I guess. :| *Ciao*  
  
Recapturing:  
  
The dragons were enslaved by Nepherenia and Raye is in anguish.  
But something is wrong with Endymion and Serenity. What is it?  
  
  
~ Chapter 2: Vessel of Avalon - Serenity ~  
  
  
"Prince? Serenity?" called Jadeite with a hesitant voice. Their faces   
were serene. Almost creepy. An eerie silvery glow was coming from them.  
  
"What's wrong with them??" asked Malachite in a hostile tone as he   
noticed Mina, Lita and Amy having an almost identical look of calm and   
bliss on them. Raye was the only one that seemed unaffected.  
  
Raye stared at the ground, her violet eyes wide in shock. Raven strands   
of hair floated around her face. Her hands gripped the soil on the ground.  
They were taken!! Squeezing her eyes shut, Raye tried to block out the  
screams of the dragons that had filled her ears, still ringing in her head.  
She had failed to protect them. Some Mistress of Fire and Dragons she   
turned out to be.  
Suddenly, she noticed the silvery tendrils of power reaching around her.  
Trying to comfort her. To take away her pain. It was the same power she had  
felt and pushed away moments ago. Now, wanting nothing more than comfort,  
Raye succumbed to the gentle embrace of the silvery power that soothed her  
and lulled her into a calm blissful state.  
  
Malachite's eyes hardened as he saw Raye's expression change from one of  
pain and anguish to one of blissful calm.  
He glared at the silent Prince and Elemental.  
  
"My Prince! What are you doing??" questioned Malachite. He wanted Mina  
back. He knew it was rude to shout at his Prince, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Malachite saw Serenity reach out her hand towards the other Elementals.  
The women moved towards her like adoring fans, peaceful looks on their   
faces. Like people mesmerized.  
Malachite feared it was a trick by Nepherenia, rushed at Serenity only to  
encounter a wall that blew him backwards. Endymion's eyes were glowing a   
silvery gold. Two auras, the gold was his and the silver was Serenity's.  
Endymion's face was a mask of anger and hatred, staring at Malachite.  
  
"Endymion.." whispered Zoiscite.  
  
Endymion's ugly expression fell away as he turned his attention to   
Zoiscite.  
The Elementals stopped in front of Serenity. Serenity turned to glare at  
Endymion.  
  
"We do not have time for this nonsense. Cease at once, Fiery One."   
entoned Serenity.  
Endymion turned to Serenity. "He tried to harm a child of mine. I was   
merely protecting her as her soulmate is supposed to." said Endymion.  
"This child belongs to all of us, Fiery One. Besides, the man is the   
chosen mate of my other child." reminded Serenity.  
"Indeed, Light One." replied Endymion.  
Serenity turned back and touched each Elemental on the forehead.  
  
Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita awoke and blinked at each other, confused.  
  
"What happened? I feel as if I have awaken from a long dream." said Lita.  
  
"Mal! What happened to you??" asked Mina rushing to him and kneeling by  
his side. "You're hurt."  
"He did it." said Malachite looking at Endymion, confused by his   
conversation with Serenity.  
  
"He deserved it. Rushing at my child like that."  
  
"Child? Serenity's pregnant??" asked Lita confused. Amy blushed at Lita's  
lack of tact and subtleness.  
  
Serenity and Endymion shook their heads. "Serenity is our child." entoned  
both of them.  
  
"The Elements..." breathed Amy in awe.  
"Our creators." gasped Raye.  
  
"Yes, that is correct my child." smiled Endymion at Raye's words.  
  
"You are the Fire."  
"And you are the Light." gasped Mina looking at Serenity.  
  
"Actually, I'm the Watery One right now." laughed Serenity demurely.  
  
"My element!" exclaimed Amy.  
"I don't understand! How can this be?" asked Lita.  
  
"This is almost exactly as the time we inhabited our Child's body to give  
the four of you increased abilities." explained Endymion.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Serenity is the Vessel of Avalon. She can be our host. And she is a   
child of all Elements while the four of you, are different." said Endymion.  
"Raye, a child of the Fiery One.  
Mina, a child of the Light One.  
Lita, a child of the Earthen One.  
And Amy, a child of the Watery One." said Serenity with a smile.   
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "We really have to get new names for you, you know.  
You can't go about calling yourselves the Ones.." sighed Lita.  
"Do not be impertinent, my child." reprimanded Endymion.  
  
Lita stuck her tongue out at her Element that had taken over Fiery's place  
in Endymion's body.  
"But..how come Endymion is part of it? How is it you speak through him?  
He is not an Elemental." asked Amy.  
"Endymion is Serenity's soulmate. He is in truth, far beyond us. He is  
Avalon itself and is in short our master. But as he is bound to a child of  
ours, we can speak through him."   
  
"We are here to help you, our children." said Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"But Serenity and Endymion?" asked Mina.  
"They are here, child of Light." smiled Endymion's body.  
"We will help you reach the Crystal City and our two chosen ones will be  
returned control of their bodies. Nepherenia has already injured 3 of us.  
A part of the Light cannot be controlled by her. If she does, she may very  
well use everything against you." said Serenity in a serious voice.  
  
"We are ready to follow, creators." swore the Elementals.  
  
The four men frowned. "We follow wherever the women go as well as our  
Prince." spoke Malachite, still wary of the Elements, unsure whether the  
Fiery One was about again.  
Malachite nudged Jadeite. " I do not envy you your Raye's Creator. He has  
a nasty temper. Beware your creator-in-law." teased Malachite.  
"Be nice, mate of my child." boomed Endymion's voice. The Light One.  
  
Malachite glared at Endymion and tugged Mina to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nepherenia had already taken to the air, aided by her newest recruits.   
The dragons of Avalon.  
  
From the skies, Nepherenia laughed as she saw the floating haven of the  
Princess of the Skies. Nepherenia landed on the Floating Island. Kayala  
materialized to meet her mistress.  
"Mistress." greeted Kayala.  
  
"Your progress Kayala." demanded Nepherenia.  
  
"The Mer-Princess has abandoned her city and the Sapphire Palace and has  
taken her people to sacred grounds of magic. The Seadras will not venture  
there. The Sky Princess has barracaded all her people in the   
Palace of Gales." said Kayala.  
"Incompetent fool." hissed Nepherenia. They are but lesser beings in   
partial control of a certain element."  
"I beg your forgiveness, Mistress." whispered Kayala.  
  
"I will have the Floating Island as my base of operations. I want the  
insolent Princess of the Skies subdued and brought to me."  
  
Turning to the dragons, Nepherenia pointed towards the Crystal City in   
the distance. "Attack the city, my winged pets."  
  
The dragons with their black eyes flew towards the city.  
  
Serenity and Endymion stopped. Their eyes were still glowing, marking the  
presence of the Elements inhabiting their bodies.  
  
"Creators...what is it?" asked Lita.  
  
"We must hurry. Nepherenia has sent the dragons against the Crystal City."  
said Serenity with a frown.  
"We must use the Light One's power to take us there. It is taking too long  
to get there by foot. We feared our power would be too great for our child's  
body to manage, but we have no choice now." said Endymion.  
  
"Creators..." whispered Amy.  
  
"Form a circle around us, children." ordered Endymion.  
  
The 8 of them formed a circle knowing it was no use to protest. If they   
lost the Crystal City, everything would be lost. The Crystal City had been  
built on top of the highest point of magic on Avalon. The focal point of  
all magical energy in Avalon.  
  
Endymion and Serenity held hands and a silvery gold light started to   
envelope them. The aura expanded until all 8 were enveloped in it.  
  
They didn't feel or hear anything. They could feel no air blowing about  
them. The silvery gold aura was the only thing they could see, feel... it  
was everywhere.  
  
Then, everything returned to normal. They were back in normal reality.  
There was air, smell and sound.  
Jadeite blinked. They were in the Palace.  
  
"By the Ancient Ways! Where did you come from??" gaped King Terrance.  
"Endymion!! You're back!" exclaimed Queen Gaia rising from her throne.  
  
Malachite blinked. He could have sworn it had only been a second ago they  
had been standing outside on grass still miles from the Crystal City.  
  
"We used the Light One's abilities. Light is everywhere and we can travel  
in the blink of an eye. The child of the Light One is able to do it, but  
not with the scale of the Element itself." smiled Endymion.  
  
"Endy? What are you talking about? I don't understand you! And why are   
your eyes glowing??!" demanded Queen Gaia.  
  
"I am not Endymion, mother of the chosen. We are the Elements of Avalon.  
Your son and his soulmate's bodies are our hosts." answered Endymion in his  
monotonous voice.  
  
"Endymion??" gaped Queen Gaia confused.  
  
"His body is what you see your Majesty, but not Endymion's spirit." said  
Zoiscite, wanting to calm his Queen down. She was a thing to be feared in  
her anxiety over Endymion.  
"What??!" exclaimed King Terrance. "Remove whatever it is from my son's  
body right now. Bring him back!"  
"Your Majesty, we cannot do that. The Elements communicate to us through  
the Prince." said Jadeite.  
  
The elements are elements! They cannot speak!" exclaimed King Terrance.  
  
"Your mortal King has unsual thoughts, protectors of the chosen, mates to  
our children." said Serenity.  
"He's sceptical to the existance of the Elementals." explained Nephlite.  
  
"Ah.." exclaimed Endymion and Serenity in understanding.  
  
"Hear us, mortal rulers of Avalon...We are the Elements and without our  
aid, Avalon will not survive. Neither will your son or our children."  
  
King Terrance blinked at Serenity's words.  
  
Suddenly, there was a terrible shaking and loud screeches accompanied by  
the screams of the citizens of the Crystal City.  
"What?" gasped Amy.  
  
"Creators! What is happening??!" cried Lita turning to look at Serenity  
and Endymion. They were both glowing brightly.  
"The dragons have arrived. The Light One is creating an energy barrier  
to keep them from destroying the city. The Fiery One is attempting to reach  
their minds." answered Endymion emotionlessly.  
"If the Fiery One is unsuccessful, it will be up to his child." said  
Serenity.  
  
"Me??" gaped Raye.  
  
Silence from the two.  
  
The terrible screechings were so loud and the Palace still shook with the  
tremors of the dragons swiping at the energy dome that had enveloped the  
city.  
  
"I can see the barrier." said Mina pointing at the skylight of the throne  
room.  
"I see it too." said Amy.  
  
Suddenly, the barrier flickered.  
  
Serenity and Endymion stumbled.  
  
"Creators!!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
Serenity clenched her fist, her shining eyes blazing with intensity.  
"Our child's body cannot handle the magic I am using. Her body is growing  
weak and with a physical anchor, I cannot use my magic to it's full   
intensity. Serenity and Endymion will reclaim their bodies. We must leave,  
we cannot continue to communicate to you. To protect you, our children.  
Fair thee well." said Serenity and Endymion as the glow left their eyes  
and the two fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Nephlite gazed up at the skylight as the barrier strengthened. Becoming  
more solid.  
"Serenity.." said Raye.  
"Prince.." called Malachite.  
  
"They are exhausted." said Zoiscite. "They need rest."  
  
Jadeite and Nephlite nodded, helping the unconscious Prince while Lita  
took hold of Serenity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dragons screeched and blew flame at the barrier to no avail. The   
Element of Fire could only reach the minds of a handful of dragons. Soon,  
there was a raging battle in the sky as the dragons fought against each  
other.  
  
In the Palace of Crystal, Raye the Mistress of Fire and Dragons winced.  
  
Raye felt each burn and each swipe of a tail. Sweat dotted her forehead.  
She could feel the dragons in pain as they battled kith and kin. It would  
be a tragic day remembered by all of the dragons.  
Raye grimaced as a particularly loud wail erupted in her mind. She   
caught her bottom lip with her teeth, clenching her fists.  
Jadeite who had returned after settling his Prince in his chambers, saw   
the pained expression on his beloved's face. Cursing, Jadeite came up   
behind her and caught hold of her shoulders with his hands.  
"Raye, stop it." he commanded in a low tone.  
  
Raye was silent, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched so tightly  
her nails had cut into her palms.  
"Beloved...stop it. You are hurting yourself. Release your link with the  
dragons." growled Jadeite, his hands tightening on her shoulders.  
"Can't...I...won't, abandon them again." hissed Raye through clenched  
teeth. By Avalon's words, it was so painful!! Her head felt like it was  
pounding, waiting to explode.  
  
"I won't let you hurt yourself because of this, Raye. This group needs  
you." swore Jadeite as powerful magic amplified by the Dragon Medallion  
ran through his arms and into Raye.  
  
Raye felt the pain and the agony and suddenly...there was nothing. She had  
been locked out. Jadeite had erected a mental barrier in her mind.  
Raye whirled around to face him...  
  
"Let me go back!!" hissed Raye.  
"No."  
"Release me from the spell!! I will not abandon them again!" cried Raye  
hysterically.  
"No. I won't do it. I won't let you be in pain. We still need you, Raye.  
And there's nothing you can do now to help your dragons. Sharing their pain  
won't help them or help Avalon stay out of Nepherenia's grasp."  
  
*He is right, my child..*  
*Creator...*  
*I am with you, child of mine.*  
*Please...what am I to do?? I cannot let them suffer.*  
*The dragons will be fine for now. The dark ones are still under   
Nepherenia's control. The dragons I have freed will weaken them and you can  
then reclaim them.*  
*Creator, I am afraid.*  
*Everyone is afraid now and again, my fiery child...it is natural. You  
must be on your guard. Nepherenia plans evil.*  
*I will be, Creator.*  
*He is calling you, child...*  
  
"Raye...Raye!! What's wrong??!" asked Jadeite shaking her.  
Raye blinked. "Nothing, Jadeite. I'm sorry I shouted at you." she sobbed.  
"I'm just so scared!" whispered Raye as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Strong arms came around to envelope her. Comforting her.  
  
"Shhh...everything will be fine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy sighed as she watched the Fire Elemental sob softly, hugging Jadeite.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Zoiscite, coming up behind her.  
  
"It's strange. It almost seems like it was only yesterday your group  
stumbled upon our existance."  
"Things have passed at quite a pace." agreed Zoiscite.  
"Perhaps, if we had hidden our existance. Not come out to help the village  
from that wild magic outbreak, perhaps Avalon would not be in the state it  
is in now. A sacrifice of one village for a whole dimension."  
"Don't say that. I would rather have all the destruction around me and  
know you rather than have a peaceful existance and never have met you."  
whispered Zoiscite enveloping her in a hug.  
"Tell it to them..." whispered Amy sadly as she pointed to the citizens   
of the Crystal City running about in screaming terror.  
  
They stood there for a moment in pregnant silence.  
  
"Zoiscite..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Un viadai ama."  
"Amy?"  
  
Silence...  
  
Zoiscite stared down at the blue haired woman in his arms in confusion.  
He had not understood her words. They had been in the ancient language of  
Avalon. A language that had been long lost by the ancestors of Avalon. But   
he had understood the wealth of emotion behind them. He looked down once   
more and saw a rosy blush on the nymph's face, a secret smile on her lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mina.."  
  
Mina opened her eyes from her practice. "Malachite?"   
  
Usually, it would be disconcerting to see the one you loved, sitting   
cross legged in mid air surrounded by a bright yellow orange aura.  
  
"What's wrong? Has something happened?" asked Mina as she floated down.  
  
"Nothing has happened. But it's been over an hour since Serenity and  
Endymion fainted. I was just..." said Malachite helplessly.  
Mina smiled. "You're not always this inarticulate."  
Malachite raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what that means??"  
Mina glared at him and sent beam of light to bind him in place.  
Malachite laughed.  
The Moon medallion flared, releasing it's own magic to combat Mina's   
magic. Mina frowned. "That's not fair."  
Malachite caught her to him and grinned. He could not help it. Even with  
Avalon threathened as it was, he could not help but smile at this golden  
woman of light that he loved.  
"Nothing in this world is fair, my beloved."  
  
"You're disturbing my practice."  
"Right." he smiled.  
"Idiot."  
"Are you talking to someone behind my shoulder?"  
"Malachite!!"  
"Alright!" he laughed.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Mina, do you think we'll really beat this??"  
"Of course! We have to!!" exclaimed Mina confused.  
"I don't want to lose you..." whispered Malachite sadly, hugging her  
tightly to him.  
"What brought this on?" asked Mina surprised, touching his face. Her   
fingers came away wet with his silent tears. "Mal?"  
"I feel selfish, Mina. I've never been selfish in my life. I feel selfish  
because I would rather you not fight and be alive than to lose you to save  
Avalon. I'm so weak..."  
Mina stared at him quietly. "I'm selfish too, Mal..."  
  
Malachite looked up at her.'  
  
"I too want to spend the rest of my days quietly and peacefully with you.  
To keep you to myself. But I know, if we don't fight...we won't have a   
future together. We wouldn't have any peace." sighed Mina.  
"You're stronger than I, Mina."  
"We're stronger together." smiled Mina, clasping his large hand in hers.  
  
Malachite looked down at their hands, linked together...for all time, and  
felt some measure of peace. He smiled.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
"Un viadai ama."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephlite and Lita sat in the bedchamber where Serenity and Endymion were  
resting. Only the sound of steady breathing could be heard in the room.  
Lita was sitting on the large bed next to Serenity, holding her hand. Why  
had they not awaken yet??  
Nephlite who sat on the opposite side of the bed, watched the variety of  
emotions that flitted across his beloved's face.  
  
Lita swallowed and turned her head to the sounds of battle outside. The  
screech and snarl of the dragons as they battled each other. The moan of  
the plants. The pitiful whimpers of the people, cowering in their huts and  
houses. Lita heard it all.  
A lump rose in her throat, threathening to choke her. Everything was on  
a tail-spin. Her whole world crashing down upon her. A sob left her throat  
as tears left her emerald eyes.  
Lita looked up when a warm large hand cupped her face and wiped away the  
tears trickling down her face. Lifting a tear stained face to the owner of  
the hand.  
  
Nephlite stared down at her face. Her long eyelashes were wet and shining   
with the tears clinging to them. Her emerald eyes seemed more luminous than  
ever. A sob left her mouth as she buried her head into his abdomen.  
He stood there, a hand in her mass of chocolate brown curls, holding her  
head to him as she cried. He stared down at her in understanding.  
  
"Don't let me go, Nephlite. Don't ever let me go..." whispered Lita.  
"Hush...I am here. I'm never leaving you. I love you." soothed Nephlite.  
"Dear Ancients, why?? I don't know if we're strong enough to beat this,  
Neph. My papa died fighting her.."  
  
Bending down and grasping her face in both of his hands, he stared   
fiercely at her. "You're not your papa. We're not your papa. We'll beat this  
thing, Lita. We will!! We're going to have a future. All of us together,  
remember?? We'll find a way, love." whispered Nephlite furiously.  
  
Lita nodded. "All of us, together. I love you.."  
Nephlite smiled, nodding. He rested his forehead on Lita's, smiling still  
holding her face as Lita leaned into their tender moment as well.  
  
A noise broke their reverie...  
  
"Is...anyone-...-there??" came a slow frightened voice.  
  
Both of their heads shot up, turning to the couple who had been lying on   
the bed for the past hour or so. They were awake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nepherenia glared angrily at the city encased in a shining dome of light.  
She watched as the dragons fought amongst themselves. Some of them had  
escaped her spell and the others fought them to get to the dome.  
  
"The Elements." hissed Nepherenia, the word sounding like a curse on her  
lips.  
"Mistress?" questioned Morgana.  
"This is the Elements doing." snarled Nephrenia. "The dome is their   
handiwork!! The element of Light."  
  
Morgana who stood behind Nephrenia, stared at the bright shining dome that  
was keeping the dragon's out like a barrier.  
  
"No matter...once I take some of the magic from that element, I will make  
all who stand in my way, suffer. Where is the magic of the element of Light,  
Morgana?" demanded Nephrenia, turning to her minion.  
  
"A rainbow, Mistress. A special rainbow found at the falls beyond this   
mountain." pointed Morgana at a ominous grey peak.  
  
"Very well, we will go now."  
  
"Of course, Mistress."  
  
Nephrenia and Morgana disappeared towards the mountains, searching for  
a lost valley, once the dwelling of the Elementals of Light as well as   
Water. The water flowing there was another source of magic like the previous  
waterfall.  
  
*And I shall have them all..*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The people gathered around in the throne room. Nephlite and Lita had  
called together a meeting of great importance. The King and Queen sat  
patiently and worriedly on their thrones. Amy and Zoiscite were holding  
onto each other for support, Mina stood in Malachite's embrace while Jadeite  
was sitting, watching Raye pace the floor.  
  
The large and heavy oak doors swung open with a loud resounding bang.  
  
Zoiscite winced. Only someone with strength could open the doors that way.  
  
Lita, Nephlite, Serenity and Endymion hurried into the room.  
  
"Serenity! Endymion! You're awake!" cried Mina breaking away from her  
lover's arms. Relief evident on her face.  
  
"No time for pleasantries, Mina." said Serenity seriously. Lita and   
Nephlite both had grim expressions on their faces. Something was wrong...  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Amy softly.  
Serenity met Endymion's eyes. He nodded and clasped her hand in his,   
giving it a comforting and supportive squeeze.  
  
"The Elements have told me, Nepherenia is headed towards the Sacred   
Mountains. The original dwellings of the Elementals of Light and the   
Elementals of Ice." said Serenity slowly, pinpointing Mina and Amy with her  
blue eyes.  
  
Mina's eyes widened. Amy lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "What? How?"  
  
"It seems, Nepherenia is trying to asorb a portion of the elemental magic  
of Light." nodded Endymion. "Both your elements originate from the Sacred  
Mountains, Mina's at the a special valley at the mountains and Amy's at the  
top at the snow peaks. Lita's the Sacred Forests which the Forest of Aeden   
was a part of. Raye's the Lair of the Dragons." explained Endymion.  
  
Amy nodded. "Yes, I recall that in our teachings. Our ancestors rarely   
grouped together as living in close range proved....shall we say, quite   
combustible. They only came together to battle wild magic outbreaks,   
occasional demons and when the Council of Elders came together."  
  
"What do we do?" asked Mina.  
"Nepherenia still has to search for the Rainbow of Life. The Elements said  
Morgana never found it. She only knew the general location." murmured  
Serenity.  
"We could get there as we got here." suggested Jadeite.  
"No, with the barrier protecting the city, it would be too dangerous. The  
barrier too strong to waste expending energy over and we cannot ask that  
the barrier be opened even slightly with the dragons out there. Besides,   
there is no way Mina would be able to handle such a risky spell." chastised   
Zoiscite.  
  
Raye had been standing quietly in the room for several moments now.  
Jadeite turned his attention to the unusually quiet elemental. His brows  
knitting over his eyes as she looked as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
~Do you understand, my child?~  
  
~Yes, creator. I do.~  
  
~You realize what is at stake?~  
  
~I do. I will not fail again, creator.~  
  
~Then be ready, my child. You will only have one chance at this. If you  
are not able to regain control of the dragons, you will have lost this  
battle before it has even begun, and you and your comrades will perish. Are   
certain you are willing to risk this chance and sacrifice everything?~  
  
~Yes, creator. I have to do this. I will not abandon them again.~  
  
~Then you go with my blessing. You must know the exact moment to strike.~  
  
"Raye? Are you alright?" asked Jadeite, standing in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes snapped to his. An emotion fluttered across her   
features before it disappeared. She moved past him and out proceeded to the  
open balcony that led to the outside of the Palace.  
"Raye! Where are you going?!"  
  
Raye did not answer.  
  
In the air, the dragons still battled each other for supremacy. Raye took  
a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to descend into the minds of the  
dragons. Every dragon was linked to each other and so, they were linked to  
her.  
  
Her friends rushed out and stared at her.  
  
"Raye? What are you-" began Mina. As she moved forward, a ring of flame  
leapt around the Mistress of Fire and Dragons, flaming into a barrier of  
impassable burning flames that leaped and danced around her.  
  
"Mina!"  
"Amy! Can you-" began Jadeite.  
"NO!" exclaimed Serenity, catching hold of Amy's outstretched wrist. Her  
blue eyes burning into Amy's own, Serenity had a deathly glare. "DO...NOT."  
  
"What? Why?" asked Lita.  
  
"You cannot interfere in what she is doing now, lest you want her to   
perish. Raye had gone too deep to bring her out safely without killing her.  
Any disturbance to her right now, like cooling her fire with your ice, will  
surely be the death of her." explained Serenity.  
  
Raye did not hear the voices of her friends. She only heard the whistles  
and rumbles of the dragons. They were hurt. They were in pain. They wanted  
to be free. She almost felt sweat bead down her head. She only had one   
chance at this. Only ONE.  
This was it. The central nexus of the link that bound all the dragons   
together. She had to unweave the black strands that were slowly polluting  
the link. She had to strike now or forever lose them.  
But what if this was the wrong time to strike??  
  
Raye knew what would happen, but she had no choice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity watched, a sadness in her eyes. Her hand gripped Endymion's  
harder for support and comfort.  
Suddenly, Raye was screaming, the dragons were screaming. The ones that  
had been under Nepherenia's control, fell heavily to the earth as the ones  
in the air, landed beside their fallen kind, nudging them with their long  
snouts. Curious whimpers and whinnies filling the air.  
  
Raye had fallen back into Jadeite's arms. A tired look on her face.  
  
As she heard the sounds, she smiled wearily. "They're fine now."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Then we can leave."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"We have to get to the Sacred Mountains." reminded Endymion.  
"Now??"  
"Yes. Look," pointed Serenity at the barrier. A gap in the top of the  
dome had opened. A way through the barrier.  
"But, how??" questioned Mina.  
"We need your ability, Mina." said Endymion.  
"But, I can't handle what the Elements did!" cried Mina.  
Malachite stared at the pair, his Prince and Serenity, aghast. "You cannot  
be serious! Zoiscite said so before! It could kill her!"  
  
A smile appeared on Serenity's lips. "No, it won't. I will be channeling  
the magic. Mina is to act as my focus and Endymion will be my support and  
strength."  
  
"Serenity...you can't."  
"I can. Just ask Endymion, I wield more magic than you know. I can do  
this. I am the Vessel of Avalon, Mina. I just need you to guide me, to light  
our path to the Rainbow." pleaded Serenity. "We have to."  
  
Reluctantly, Mina nodded. "Alright."  
"Thank you." smiled Serenity as she held out a hand to for Mina's.  
  
"What about Raye?"  
  
"Bring her here." said Serenity. "The rest of you must form a circle  
around the four of us."  
  
The group obeyed. Endymion knelt on one knee, taking his place behind   
Serenity to hold her arms. Serenity who was kneeling, looked up at him with   
a smile as she clasped Mina's outstretched hand in one hand and in her free  
hand, cradled Raye close to her.  
  
Her expression nearly took the breath from Endymion. Her gaze was filled   
with love and trust. They both nodded and closed their eyes, concentrating.  
  
By the doorway, the King and Queen of Avalon watched them with heavy  
hearts. They were going to face a powerful foe whose abilities were unknown  
to them. There was even a chance they might not return.  
  
The pair watched as the group disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
*Please, come back safely.* prayed Queen Gaia as King Terrance pulled  
her closer to his side, both of them looking towards the heavens as a flash  
of light flew across the sky like a shooting star.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Review! Email! What do you think will happen next, as the group heads to  
the Sacred Mountains to battle Nepherenia. Will they triumph will they fail?  
Will the fourth element fall? Find out in the next chapter. :)  
  
Up Next! ~ Chapter 3: Evil and Chaos ~  
13/6/02  
Edited: 15/6/02 


End file.
